Wine press tanks are large, heavy, containers, shaped much like very large cooking pots. They are much too large and heavy to be moved by hand, and there is no readily apparent way to attach a lifting apparatus to the tanks. The tanks can, and are, occasionally moved by fork lift or other such means. However, this is a less than ideal solution to the problem. An overhead crane, or the like, could be used to move the tanks, when necessary. However, there has been no convenient, safe, and easy way to attach an overhead lifting device to the tanks in the prior art.
Because the tanks are very heavy, safety is an important concern. Any lifting means which would not securely hold the tanks and prevent them from falling on people and equipment would be unacceptable. On the other hand, a desirable lifting means would be easy and quick to attach, such that time and expense in the industrial environment would be conserved.
It would be beneficial to have a method and/or means for attaching a lifting apparatus to wine press tanks which would be both safe and easy to use. However, to the inventor's knowledge, no such method or means has existed in the prior art.